


Getting railed, an experience.

by AtlanticAtlas



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways this is basically segc one shots on Ares and Eldigan cause I said so, Creampie, Dont have sex in hot springs kids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Me speed running the first chapter, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There’s a few parts because im gonna make this for everyone, This is a wip and my friend made me write this smh hi gayass, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You give Ares the Gluck Gluck in a hot spring, hot spring sex, the tags are all over the place pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticAtlas/pseuds/AtlanticAtlas
Summary: I’m bad at descriptions and titles plsBut basically you get railed by Ares or Eldigan bc I’m horny and starved of these two
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Reader, Aless | Ares/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Eltshan | Eldigan/Reader, Eltshan | Eldigan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Getting railed, an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> <\3 rip my sanity, ty for making me write this while I have school in the morning papi chulo  
> BTW THIS MAY BE GN BUT IM USING COOCHIE PARTS FOR THIS PART, ILL MAKE ANOTHER PART WITH A PP IG

“Okay that’s enough training for today! Back to the castle grounds!” The sharp voice of the commander cut through the air and reached the team of four. 

I sighed, my throat parched and raw from yelling out orders to the said team. “Are you alright, summoner?” The voice of Alfonse startles me from my starting train of thoughts. 

“Oh, Alfonse! I’m fine just a little tired is all...” I chuckled lightly while stretching. Alfonse nods his head and let’s out a sigh “It’s a lot of work but the heroes are in shape. Do you plan on taking the heroes to the Aether keeps?” 

I grinned “yep! After all the hot springs are absolutely divine after a long day, just thinking about it makes me want to relax already” Alfonse hums in agreement “indeed, but there’s something that I should mention” 

“What is it? Did something happen, Alfonse?” I scrunch my face in worry. “Nothing of the sort, it’s just that Commander Anna, my sister and I will not be able to accompany you and the other heroes.” 

Right in that moment Sharena appears behind her brother with Commander Anna trailing behind “Heya Summoner! Did Alfonse already tell you?” I nod my head and hum “duty calls I’m assuming? It’s alright, no worries! There’s always next time, right?” 

Anna scrunches her face “I do hope that next time I get to feel the hot springs again, at this point I’m sure I can’t go on without being in one after such a day!” Sharena wines and pounts “I know! I just want to go with but I can’t” Alfonse sweat drops and smiles awkwardly “well, we’ll leave you to meet up with the heroes, we’ll see you tomorrow, summoner” 

After saying my goodbyes to Anna, Sharena and Alfonse I turn to look at my team who was conversing between each other. A rather unique team to be frank, ah right I haven’t introduced any of them yet!

The team leader, the main offense as well, is Líf. He doesn’t really converse with the other much and stays by the sidelines listening to the others conversations. 

Next, there’s Ophelia, she’s mostly used as support for the other team members due to the fact she seems to boost their performance moves...I wonder how she does it...

After her, there’s Camilla, our healer, she doesn’t fight at all, prefers to be on the sidelines supporting and coming to her team members aid if they are hurt. 

Last but not least is Ares, a brash knight and rather seems to enjoy the thrill of a fight much like what is said of the god of war himself.

I made my way towards the team while waving slightly to catch their attention. “You all did a great job out there!” Ophelia practically a b s o r b e d the praise and before she started a monologue on herself, Líf was quick to scoff before mumbling something along the lines of “...could have been better...”

Camilla only laughed lightly before patting a pounting Ophelia on the head “don’t listen to him dear you did good.” And the girls eyes practically sparkled. Ares merely rolled his eyes before questioning “is there’s something you need from us, summoner”

I cleared my throat awkwardly “ah well...usually after training all day I always give heroes the chance to relax at the Aether Keeps.” Some of the heroes looked at me curiously “Aether...Keeps?” Asks Ophelia

I nod “how do I explain it...um...” Líf cuts me off “Aether Keeps are floating palace structures where you fight others on but also a place where people can stay and sight see.” I scratch my head I’m embarrassment “thanks, Líf! That’s what Aether keeps are, there’s hot springs there, an inn, a restaurant, and much more but I can’t name all of them or it won’t be a surprise” I smiled at the four

“I have no use for going there” said the cold voice of Líf but was overlapped by Ophelias cheerful voice “It sounds fun! I want to go! Can I go?” Camilla agrees “Perhaps it would be a good way for all of us to unwind, after all we all trained so hard today didn’t we~?” Ares shrugs in response “I don’t see the point in this...”

I turn to stare at Ares “...what is it summoner?” I continue to stare at him “Summoner, what are you doing, is there’s something on my face?” Ares looks like a deer caught in the headlights finally agreeing to go after mentioning multiple times how Ares always tells me to relax so why can’t he? Líf still didn’t want to go, totally understandable since he’s kind of....dead?

I led the two ladies and remaining man towards the entrance of the Aether Keeps. “Here we are! I do recommend going to the Hot Springs, I’ll be there if any of you want to join! Feel free to wander around~“ as I made my way to the inn I saw the three looking around, Ophelia the most exited of them and practically jumping up and down in front of Camilla and probably telling her that she wants to go to the accessory shop, it’s the most flashy after all.

Ares looks incredibly confused, looking around like a lost puppy until he spots me and we both make eye contact for a bit. He strides to me with long steps before stoping in front of me. “Yes, Ares?” I tilt my head and squint one eye in confusion. 

“I don’t...know where to go, may I join you?” I notice Ares’ ears red at that statement and almost laugh at that. “Are you sure this isn't just a way to see me without my robe?” I nearly burst out laughing at the way Ares face shoots up in surprise as he stutters out a response. “I’m just joking~ of course you can join me! Come on!” I practically drag Ares into the inn. 

~~~~~~

“Ngh...ah..w-wait don’t- don’t do tha- ah~” I peer up at Ares face as his hand grips the back of my head, caught between wanting to push down or pull. His other hand covering his mouth trying not to let noises out. 

My tongue circles his shaft as I slowly move my head up and down, teasing reactions from the man above me. “Summoner....ah!” I move off of his dick and start slowly teasing his slit with my hand “call me by my name or I’ll stop, I’m sure you don’t want that” I hum 

“Mngh...y/....n” I smile up to him sadistically and press my thumb to his slit applying pressure “say it properly, Ares~“ The said mans face is dusted red, eyes full of lust while panting. “Y- y/n-“ before he even said anything else I took him in my mouth and deepthroated him in one go.

Ares throws his head back and let’s put a moan, hand still trying to muffle his embarrassing sounds. “Ah...ah...please!” I payed no attention to Ares cries of pleasure and only focused on making him cum. Slight tears gathered in my eyes after the constant assault of my throat.

The hand that was on my head moved to my shoulder as Ares hunched over a bit, signaling he might have been cumming. “Hnng...y/n I’m- I'm cumming” he warned, but I didn’t listened again and that only spurred me on as I sucked faster as Ares hand tried to push me off. “Haaa- no wait~!” 

A light salty taste flooded my mouth and Ares leans back with a sigh after a while. I slowly get up and wink at him “thanks for the meal“ I said with a grin before turning around to step into the hot spring. 

I let out a content moan, finally relaxing after a long day. I was too out of it to notice that Ares already calmed down and slipped inside the hot spring with me until I felt a hand trail up my thigh.

I jumped before looking at Ares next to me who merely stared back at me, ah I’m starting to think it was maybe a bad idea to tease him “...Ares?” He merely let out a growl before pinning me to the side of the spring with him between my legs.

I let out a yell of surprise and was about to snark at him until I felt fingers softly trailing at my folds and I let out of whimper. “Ares....” I whined as he merely teased the folds apart, the warm water making my muscles relax so it was easier to access. 

“You brought this upon yourself for teasing me so...” he tsked while painstakingly rubbing at my clit slowly. It only made me whine and then let out of puff of air “please, Ares...it was just playing around...” he merely raised a brow at that “‘playing around’ you say? So then you wouldn’t mind that I do the same. Do you?” The last part made me shiver straight down to my core as he slowly started teasing my hole open with his fingers. 

I nearly let out a sob from how slow he was going, but my pride didn’t want to beg him for more. He slowly tested how one finger went in, and seeing my insides so relaxed he starts pumping his finger in and out slowly from hole

“Look how well you took my finger...your insides are loose, do you fuck every hero you come across?” Ares hummed while staring up at me “No- I- I don’t!” I squirmed and clenched around his finger until he added another. 

“See? Another finger in a short amount of time. Are you sure you don’t go sleeping with every hero you summon?” Ares started moving his hand, scissoring his fingers in a way to make some warm water flood my insides. 

Ares smirked and stopped the movement of his hands “huh? Why- why did you stop?” I wiggled my hips, trying to move them to fuck myself on his hand. “You don’t cum until I say so, you don’t get to cum until you’ve earned it.” Ares eyes seemingly stared right through me until I nodded my head and whimpered as he started to finger fuck me again.

This went on for a while until there was four fingers in. I was nearly in tears and finally started begging “Ares please! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! Please please please just fuck me and make me cum already! I want your cock in me until I can think of nothing more but you! Ares!” 

Ares gave a slight smirk and positioned himself at my entrance “Good, finally you learned your lesson, I wasn’t sure I could take much longer before I just fucked you into the floor.” I wasn’t even given the option to talk since he started to push his cock inside making me moan while throwing my head back, there was still the slight pressure of pain even after preparing me for a while, but it still felt good.

I chanted his name until he was all the way inside, he let me adjust to his size for a bit, but not long after he started pounding into me, pushing out nothing but moans from my mouth. “More! Ares~“ I was practically drooling from pleasure at this point. 

“I don’t take orders from you at the moment in here...hngh~“ growls Ares but still continues to pound away. “Ares~ look here~” confused, he looks down at me until I pulled him into a sloppy opened mouth kiss that lasted for a few seconds before I pulled away because I felt a sudden shock of electricity up my spine. “Ah~ there! Right there! Keep hitting that place~!” My spine arched and I was not being able to control my moans for the time being. 

Ares, still dazed from the kiss but still continues to hit away at my g-spot with his dick. “Ares~ I’m cumming~ it’s too good~“ Ares grunts at my words “cum...with me” I nearly scream when he pushes his cock hard against my g-spot “cumming~♡“ I felt his cum finally flood and coat my insides as we ride our our orgasms. 

I wrap my legs around his waist, keeping him there “ugh, let me go” he groans trying to loosen my grip on him. I bury my face in his shoulder in embarrassment “if you pull out we’ll make a mess in the spring...” Ares stops his movement and only lets out a little “oh.” 

~~~~~~~

“You two were in the hot spring for soooo looong! Me and auntie Camilla were at the accessory shop looking for majestic things, see?” Ophelia holds up a shiny black and golden ribbon that seems to be styled into a bow that matches her outfit. Camilla seems to get the gist of what happened between me and Ares, after all his face is dusted red and I’m limping. “That’s...that’s a pretty ribbon, it suits you!” I say, trying not to make it seem obvious that I was screaming out my lungs at the springs when internally I am screaming as well except from embarrassment. 

A while after Ophelia and Camilla fell asleep, Ares slips into my bed and covers the both of us with the blanket, all while also placing a kiss on my forehead. 

“I love you, y/n...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha segc ass man 😩 💦  
> I sped run this shit and it’s like 4am now wtf anyways anything for you papi chulo ily


End file.
